The Start
by ChildOfHades18
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson. This is my story. And do leave comments
1. Percy and Poseidon info

Hello my names Percy Jackson. up intel six years go I thought I was human, but I am not, will, not 100% anyway. I am 50% human and the other 50% is god. My dad is Poseidon the greek god of the seas. And yes all the greek gods are real, plus they are alive. A lot things have been said and done, years go by, and one day you look back on those years and wonder what you could have done to change and make your own life better. What would you do? I am getting a had of myself. Six years ago today I was 11 years old I was on a school field trip and this is what happen...

My name is Poseidon. I am the Greek god the of the seas. My brothers Hades, greek god the Underworld his the oldest then there Zeus, Greek god of the sky and the king of the gods his is the youngest. I still have no idea how Zeus became king. I also have a 17-year-old son, his name is Percy Jackson. Six years ago my son had no idea how or what he was. That's becuse my little ass of a bother aka Zeus made a law that forbid contact with any of your demigod children. Anyway it time to tell you how my son came to know what and who he is, this is what happen...


	2. Percy pov Ch 1

_**PERCY POV:**_

Some time in January me and 28 others mental case kids on a bus heading to New York City Park. Yep nothing can go wrong there. You see bad thing happen to me on trips. In the 3rd grade my class went to a farm and a boy on the trip (I think he's name was tim or something like that) he said I could not throw an apple over the bus. I didn't make it the apple hit the window, then hit a wagon with more apples, then they fell out hit our teacher made her fall over into a puddle of in the 5th grade my class went to one of the in the water part of zoo some how all the water in the place went boooom. then some dum ass said I did it let just say I was not welcome back for the next you get the idea on this trip I was going to be good.

But I had no idea how wrong I was.

"Heyy was up?You ok? Percy" Grover said. Grover is my best friend will my only friend for that matter. you see Grover was easy to pick on he was about 5"6' tall, brown hair and eyes,and had some type of muscle disses inn he legs that makes him use this crutches type things.

"I'm fine G'man. Just thinking" I said

"What about" He said

"Things"

"What things"

"Things"

"What are the things about"

"Be quit"

Just then a pice of someone's lunch come a hit Grover up side the head. When I turned around it was they damn girl name Chelle something. She always like to pick on Grover and she knows I cannot to anything about it if I do they I would not be coming back they next year.

"If she throws one more thing I am going to hit her." I said to Gover

"No, one mor thing and your gone, out of here, as in not coming back next year or to finished this one. Let her be I like food." G'Man said

"We all do but in our hair."

That's when another pice of her lunch come from the back sit but this time Gover move just in time.

"That's it I going to kill her" I said

"No, we are here anyway, Lets just get of the bus" G'man said

The park is will a park. I think everyone should know what a park looks like if not luck one up because I'm not going into it.

_**~~~~~~~~ time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Thank the gods it is lunch time. I could get a bus full of food now" said G"man

"Me to, G'man" said I

Of course things had to go wrong that's when Chelle came over and dropped her lunch on Grovers lap. I tried to remember what I was told to do when i got mad. The next thing I knew Chelle was wet from heat to toe. Where did that water come from? Just the came out of no .Kropp is the type of person who would drive something into your I am not going on to what she looks like just think of a pig and a cow baby that would be her.

"Percy did it!" said Chelle

"Percy,come with me" said

"No I did it not Percy" said Gover

I just looked at him. Was he trying ti get me out of this. he didn't like to be in the same soon as . So why did he say he did it?

"Naw I got this,just eat your lunch man" I said

when I looked up was gone and already 10 feet away. I went after her. She led me to a place where no one see us or hear us.

"Honey, you took somthing thats not yours. So why don't you give it back?"said

" I don't know what you are talking about"i said

"Times up, will have your life and Hades will have your soul!" said

That's when it gor even harder to .Brunner come in. has brown on brown theme going on. he is in a wheel chair.

"Percy,What 'Ho!" said

and he throw the sword he has in his class on the jumped at me I jumped to the side and grasped the sword out of the air and did the only thing that came to be I swing the sword at there was a hiss sound when you open a water I open my eyes there was just me, a pen, and a pail of did and go. I walk back to every one and ask Chelle where was.

"Who,there's only one teacher" said Chelle

"ok?" I said back

She just walked when I went over to ask Gover

"G'man do you know where the other teacher is" I said

"...Who there is no other teacher on this trip "said Gover

But there was a pause before he how I do it was a lie.

That's when come Mr.B over.

"That would be my pen Mr. Jackson, make sure to have your own next time." said

"where is the other teacher ?" I said

"Who?My dear boy there is no other teacher on this trip. Are you felling ok?" said

Was that all just a daydream? or was it real?


	3. Poseidon pov ch1

**_Poseidon pov_**

Right now I am at the winter meeting, but I would like to be any where but here with the other gods. because it is the winter meeting Hades is here as will that's the only time he is here because Zeus says he is forbidden him from being here on any other day. I want to say something to Zeus but I think that Zeus will try to get rid of me and Artemis are at it again about love why do they alway fight over that.

"love,is good every women needs a man in their lives" Aphrodite told Artemis

"No, not every women needs a man, in fact women don't need man at all" Artemis said they would have keep going but at that moment Zeus had to say something.

"WHERE IS IT?" at the top of he's lunges

"Where's what Brother? Hades said

"Someone took my master bolt" Zeus said how as the death wish? that when Bird Brian aka Athena had to say something.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Athena

"I don't know someone with a death wish" I said

when I said that they all looked at me

"What?" I said

"Nothing" they all said at the same time

"Ok then, I want Ares,Hermes,Artemis, and Hephaestus to look fo my bolt. Got it?" Zeus said

"Yes, Father" Ares, Hermes, Artemis, and Hephaestus

"Everyone else can leave this meeting is over" Zeus said good i wanted to check up on my one and only son now he is 11 years old and Zeus does not know about him, his name is Percy Jackson.

To bad I didn't know how wrong I was Zeus did know about him in fact he's is going to say...


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

sorry...school has been hard so I had not time to wright. I will as soon as I get the time. but I may just re-wright the hole thing. 11th grade is no fun so good luck when u get there. i am redoing the poseidon chapter


End file.
